The present invention is a battery operated, motor driven stimulating and rejuvenating pad for application to various areas of a user. The stimulating effects of the pad are intended to reinvigorate the skin, giving the user a more youthful, energetic appearance. Stimulating and rejuvenating devices are known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,859 to Prehodka discloses a massager for producing vibratory massage motion including a base structure, a support plate with a contact surface and a mounting surface, and resilient mounts for coupling the support plate to the base structure. At least one rotator structure is associated with the contact surface of the support plate and includes massage members. A motor is attached to the mounting surface of the support plate and manifests a first direction rotary output and a counter direction rotary output. A gear structure couples the motor to the at least one rotator structure to cause rotary movement thereof, upon actuation of the motor. Although this device includes a contact surface with massage members, the contact surface is of a uniform shape, and is unable to contour to the body of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,985 to Feng discloses a health massage device including a fixing frame enclosed within an elastic material, and an oscillating device installed on the frame. A control switch is installed on a panel situated on said elastic material, the control switch being arranged to switch between an audio control mode in which a strength of oscillations of said massager is controlled by an audio signal input through an audio input jack, and an internal signal control mode in which the oscillating device is caused to oscillate in response to an internal fixed or variable internal signal source. Although this device discloses an elastic material with vibrating massaging functions, it cannot contour to the body, and fails to disclose the silicon covered spheres of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,092 to Marshal et al discloses an electro mechanical system for stimulating the human scalp including a rigid helmet adapted to be placed upon the head of a patient to be treated, with an internal pad comprising integral, stimulating finger members which directly contact the scalp of the patient. A vibration motor housed within the helmet communicates mechanically with the pad to gently vibrate same to stimulate the scalp. Although this device is designed to contour to an area of the body, it cannot be used on areas other than the head. Also, the device does not have the self-contained battery and motor of the present invention.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-contained stimulating and rejuvenating device that is pliable and portable. A further object of the present invention is to provide a series of stimulating spheres under a layer of hypoallergenic silicone, which vibrate through the use of a quiet coin-sized motor. Finally it is an object of the present invention to provide a battery powered control for each device. These and other objects will become apparent in light of the appended summary, description and claims.